


Because He's My Friend

by Carry_On_Destiel



Series: Taking it Slow [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Chuck Ships It, Chuck is God, Dad Chuck, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Chuck for one more favor before they face Amara, but Chuck decides to test Dean's resolve before he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He's My Friend

"So Chuck.. You uh, you got a minute?" Dean approached the council table a little nervously. Despite the hunter's bravado, the realization that Chuck was _God_ had thrown him for a bit of a loop. Still, if anyone could help Dean right now, it was Chuck.

Chuck looked up from the paper he was reading, "Of course, Dean. What is it?"

"Well, I was thinkin', now that you and Lucifer have," Dean wiggled his hands in a sarcastic gesture, "worked things out - or whatever - don't you think you should get him his own vessel?" 

Chuck eyed Dean curiously, "The vessel I constructed for Castiel is more than capable of housing two angels." He turned back to his paper, flicking the page noisily, "Temporarily, at least." 

Dean glared at the back of Chuck's unkempt head, biting back an angry retort, "Yeah, I'm sure you did a real bang up job on it. But wouldn't it be _wise_ to have two powerful angels on our team - instead of just one?"

Chuck frowned, still focused on the latest shenanigans of Garfield & Friends, "I can't see that it will make much difference. Amara is far more powerful than any ten angels - two wouldn't even faze her."  
  
Dean gritted his teeth, blowing out a short, sharp breath through his nose, "Right. But still, I've kinda made my living by taking on bad guys who are bigger and tougher than me." Dean struggled to keep his tone polite, "I'm just saying: Don't underestimate the little guy."  
  
"Well. . ." Chuck took a slow sip from his mug, "I suppose that is true." There was a little smile on his lips as he set down the newspaper and turned to face Dean properly, "So you are suggesting that Castiel may be the key to defeating Amara - if I 'free him' from Lucifer, that is?"  
  
"Uh. I - yeah. I guess. I mean, maybe." In truth, Dean hadn't really thought about that, he just wanted Cas to be safe. Hell, he would prefer it if Cas sat out this mission but the hunter knew Cas would never do that, "We're gonna need all hands on deck, right?"  
  
"Has it occurred to you that Castiel and Lucifer combined may be more powerful than they are separately?" Chuck asked, looking solemn again. "That perhaps _together_ they are the key to ending all of this?"  
  
Dean stared. This was not going at all the way he had hoped. And the worst part was that Chuck was actually making sense. Maybe that was true - maybe the combined Grace of an Archangel and a Seraph _could_ be the deciding factor between victory and defeat. But Dean didn't care. All he cared about was getting Lucifer the Hell _out_ of Cas so he could have his friend back. If these were going to be their final hours then Dean wanted to spend them fighting alongside _Castiel_ \- not Lucifer. He hated looking into Cas's face and seeing that smug, arrogant prick looking back through Cas's blue eyes. It just felt so _wrong._  
  
He missed _Cas._  
  
"Listen Chuckles." Dean growled, finally, "Cas has done enough. Its time you step up and do him a solid."  
  
Chuck's eyebrows shot up, forehead rippling with surprise or possibly anger, "Castiel chose this, Dean." the mild-looking writer's voice took on a sharp edge, filling the entire room despite his soft tone, "Perhaps _you_ are the one who ought to start respecting his decisions, rather than treating him like a child."  
  
Dean reeled back as though struck, inexplicable fear pounding in his chest. Chuck had not moved. He hadn't raised his voice nor uttered even the faintest hint of a threat, yet Dean felt as though he should be running for his life. Despite the clamor of nerves jangling in his ears, Dean felt a stab of injustice at Chuck's accusation, "I - I don't do that. Of course I respect Cas. He's - He's my best friend."  
  
The lines in Chuck's face softened, "I'm glad to hear you say that, Dean. Castiel is . . . Unique. Among his brothers, he always stood out." Chuck sighed, scrubbing a hand over his stubble wearily, "He was devoted and extraordinarily kind. The other angels saw this as a weakness. His compassion for humans made him a target, more often than not."  
  
Dean's eyes narrowed, useless anger balling his hands into fists. He hated the thought of Castiel being mistreated for the very things that made him so special, "Exactly." he snapped, "That's exactly my point."  
  
"I'm sorry, what point is that?" Chuck tilted his head in a painfully familiar way, frowning at Dean.  
  
"Those feathery douch- I mean," Dean caught himself, far too late, and tried again,"The _angels_ have been treating Cas like garbage for centuries. Now he's locked up with the worst of them all! Every minute in there Cas is being tormented and you don't even care."  
  
"I'm sure Lucifer is behaving himself." Chuck shrugged, dismissively.  
  
"Are you serious?" Dean gaped in shock, "You think that _Lucifer_ is behaving himself. We're talking about the guy who murdered Gabriel in cold blood. _That_ Lucifer?"  
  
Chuck's indifferent expression flickered and he looked away, "I didn't - Gabriel was... That wasn't the same."  
  
"Dammit, Chuck!" Dean slammed a palm on the glowing glass tabletop in frustration, "Just get Lucifer his own vessel! Please."  
  
Chuck stood up. Dean fell back a pace, afraid that he had gone too far. Was Chuck going to smite him right here and now? Wow, he really needed to learn how to control that mouth of his. Chuck took a step closer as Dean bumped against a heavy wooden chair, bruising his ankle. Dean cringed back as Chuck crowded into his space, convinced that this was the end. . . Then Chuck wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him into an awkward, one-sided hug.  
  
"Uh." Dean's eyes snapped open in alarm, staring down at the unruly mop of brown hair, "Uh. Chuck..? What the hell, dude?" _I just called God 'Dude', I am SO going to hell,_ "I mean - um - not that I don't _appreciate_ the gesture, or whatever, but you're kinda freakin' me out."  
  
Chuck released Dean and stepped back, eyes looking suspiciously shiny, "Sorry, I sometimes forget that you pretend not to enjoy public displays affection." Chuck smiled then, "Thank you, Dean. I was hoping that you would have the courage to do this."  
  
"Huh?" Dean responded intelligently, confused and still a little uncomfortable from the unexpected embrace, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Of course I'll give Lucifer back his old vessel - it suited him much better anyway." Chuck flicked his wrist lazily toward the balcony, "I just wanted to make sure that you were willing to fight for Castiel. I needed to know if you were really worthy of him."  
  
Dean shook his head, more baffled than ever, " _Worthy of him?_ What does that even mean?"  
  
"Oh... you'll figure it out." Chuck smirked behind his _World's Greatest Dad_ mug, "Eventually."  
  
Before Dean could ask what _that_ meant, there was a soft gravelly cough behind him that made Dean's heart leap into his throat. The hunter whirled around, finding himself face to face with Cas's messy hair and endless blue eyes.  
  
"Cas!" Dean's voice rose to an embarrassingly excited pitch as he reached up to grip that beloved trench coat, "Is that you? Are you back?"  
  
"Hello Dean."


End file.
